How It began
by Amari Tinviel
Summary: A lowly Country elf of Mirkwood manages to become a gardener in the Palace , as she tries to get recognition as a warrior , and her hot-headed stubborness gets her into all kinds of trouble , especially with Legolas !! Please R/R & I'll love you forveer !


Disclaimer : I own nothing thats you've read in tolien .. Well DUH ! whhat is the point of these things anymore anyway ...  
  
Chapter 1 : How it started ( wow ... what a descriptive chapter name :D )  
  
" Ariadne ! Hurry up ! They're coming !" My mother yelled to me from the open door .  
" I'm coming ! Though I don't know why you see it fit to follow . It's ridiculously pointless . I Don't where you got the idea that I would ever want anything to do with a Prince , let alone him have anything to do with me . Maybe If I'm lucky he'll let me sign up and join his army ."  
King Thranduil and his only son Prince Legolas were visiting out lowly country region of Mirkwood , and everyone knew that he was the most eligible suitor in all of the land , and I the most sought after lady by all single men who knew me . But those men also knew that if they dare approach me , they would regret it , for I packed a great punch . The fact that I could not be had was probably the main reason I was so desired . I had no desire to be attempted to set up with a Prince who would not even look twice at me . The only reason I wanted to associate with him was to ask if I could be of service in the palace . From there I was going to try and gain recognition of my fighting abilities . The only thing I had ever known me to want was to be a warrior . Yet of course , me being a female , it was far out of my reach because the moment someone saw me with a sword in my hands , they confiscated it . They said it wasn't lady like . But not that much about me was lady like anyway . Maybe that was what attracted men to me . I had cut my fire-red hair short for an elf , just past my shoulders because it was easier to get out of my face that way . I don't recall ever wearing a dress since I could dress myself . I couldn't cook , sew or clean , and spent my days working out in the fields along with the men and they boys in the fields for what little food there was to be had .  
Our village had fallen upon hard times a few years back , and had not recovered . That was why all of the village folk were glad to have the Royals visiting for maybe they would see the state we were in and finally do something to help . It was also why the women of the village wanted to try to hook me up with Legolas , for if I became a princess they knew I would not forget about the village I had spent all of my 1587 years in .  
" Ariadne ! They're almost here . And I thought I told you to put a dress on and that hat to hide your hair ! " my mother called out . She had always hated the fact that I was the only elf to have red hair . My father loved it though . I was an only child so I had no opinions from siblings .  
I followed my mother outside with my hair roughly tied back and wearing my men's breaches and a tunic . At least I was clean ! I was most often found soiled by the fields or forests I spent my time in . When I was younger my mother thought it was just a faze and I would move past it , but now 1000 years later , she was getting sick of it .  
I saw the procession slowly make their way along the single street . The King and Prince were out in front . I could hear their conversation already even though they were many meters off and talking in whispers . I had very exceptional hearing , even for an elf .  
" I still don't see the point of being here ," I heard the younger , Legolas say .  
" It's our duty ," the King answered him .  
" But this village is so low and dirty , why are we wasting our time here ?" That got me angry . It was mostly their fault that we were so low . Back hundreds of years ago our fields had been ruined when their army had set up a camp on them , and had ruined the soil and all the crops we had . We had once been prosperous , and were slowly trying to gain it back , even with the lack of all the elves that had left . I made my anger known boldly .  
" It is not our fault we are so low and dirty as you call it . If I recall correctly , and I know I do , it was your army that destroyed our fields and crops , and we have not been fortunate enough to have it restored ."  
" Do you dare insult me ?! Who do you think you are to speak to me in such a manner!" Legolas shouted back .  
" Now now , there is no need to get angry . What is your name , little miss ?" The King said . At least one of the two had manners .  
" I would kindly ask you not to call me little miss , and my name is Ariadne ."  
" Oh ! You are the one who stole of our soldier's hearts when they stayed her those years back . You have earned yourself quite a reputation back at the palace , and you seem to be living up to it ," King Thranduil said .  
" And what reputation would that be ?" My mother asked , pleased that I was known by the Royals .  
" That she is a hot-headed stubborn girl who wishes she were a man ," Legolas broke in , much to the displeasure of my mom , but thankfully what Thranduil had to say cheered her up .  
"That is not the half of it ! They also say that you are the most distinctly beautiful elf they have yet to meet , and are also the most charming with your mouth , though it can be bold and stubborn at times , as Legolas said . You fill their hearts with wonderment and never cease to amaze them with you do next . Your unpredictable manner is exceedingly intriguing and desirable by all of they soldiers . They all brag about who was scolded the most , for they felt it great honour !" He said with a laugh .  
" And they do not care that my hair is short for an elves , I wear men's clothing and I desire a warriors life above all others ?"  
" That only makes you more attractive , for you are so unique ," the King said .  
" But why would a girl want to be a warrior ? You have not the skill or the strength to put up a chance against opponent ," Legolas called out mockingly . I would have liked to give him a good punch right now , but thought better of it for it would not go over well with anyone .  
" I beg to differ ," I said coldly .  
" Please , I would ask you both to hold your tongues and carry on this argument some other time and place . Forgive me Ariadne , and as much as I would like to stay and talk with you , we must be going for we are already late and were expected back hours ago ," King Thranduil said . I knew this was going to be my only chance to speak up and get on with my scheme , however pitiful it was .  
" Hold on . I was hoping that maybe I could go back with you and help around or something ."  
" Can you cook ?" The king asked .  
" Well , no ," I replied honestly .  
" Sew ?"  
" No again ."  
" Clean ?"  
" Not very well ."  
" Then what good are you ?" He asked exasperatedly .  
" Well , I can tend to the fields , and especially gardens . I have a knack for plants ."  
  
" She does ," my mother agreed to my surprise . I would have though she wanted me to stay here . I suppose she just thought that I would be closer to any Royals at the palace and would have more of a chance to be noticed . " If it weren't for her skill we would have long been driven out of homes from starvation ."  
" Well in that case , we are always in need of exceptional gardeners . Hurry and grab what you need and follow at the end of the line ."  
I did so with glee . I couldn't believe I was actually going to stay at the Palace . Now I would have a chance to prove myself .  
I said a quick farewell to everyone , and followed along with a new spring in my step . 


End file.
